


Always Running

by EllaSeraph



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ba Sing Se, Friendship, Gen, My First Fanfic, One Shot, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 20:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18080435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaSeraph/pseuds/EllaSeraph
Summary: Two figures run silent in the night of Ba Sing Se.





	Always Running

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic here, please be gentle.

The city is much quieter now at night. Doors locked and shutters closed where before the streets were alive with music and chatter and freedom. Now, only the heavy footfalls of fire nation soldiers break the silence. The light of their lit palms cast only a dim shadow against the night.

Two masked figures in dark robes pass by unnoticed. Seamlessly moving across rooftops. Both slow down as the shops and apartment buildings thin out. The train line is just ahead, quiet for now but if there intel is correct then a shipment should be coming in soon enough.

The columns are easy enough to scale for those used to tall trees and a ships rigging. They take their places crouched by either side of the track and wait. The moon does not shed much light tonight but the tell tale rumble of a fast moving train can be heard clearly in the darkness. As the sound becomes ever closer, they jump.

The two figures climb the sides of the train, unnoticed by the earbenders at its heel as the make their way through the roofs hatch. Once inside, the race begins. With only a sliver of moonlight and the time before the train reaches its next checkpoint they must move swiftly.

Crates of coal and stacks of spears sit against the benches and windows of the train. Some boxes are filled with fine foods and wines for the officers who now reside over the once great city. All of which are of little interest at this time. Further in, medical supplies catch the eye of one masked stow away. He quickly moves the familiar ointments and tonics into a light satchel he carries before moving on. Useful as they may be they are not what the two have come for.

The other figure has reached the front of the train when he finds it. Shoving the papers into his own bag he taps his companion on the shoulder and starts to make for the hatch. As the both make their way back onto the roof they realise their mistake. The middle wall is fast approaching along with the next checkpoint.

There is no time to think. They both jump to the roof of the nearest building. Weary that the slightest sound could alert others of their whereabouts in the better lit area. Lanterns along the middle wall bringing their surroundings into greater clarity. They both freeze a moment. The train moves past them and the surrounding streets appear relatively unguarded. Brown eye meet gold as they both nod. Dropping down to the street they take off running.

It's not long into their sprint when they feel it; the vibratiobs of an earthbender following them. The Dai Li may ignore the further outreaches of the lower city but this close to the wall they're lucky they didn't come across any earlier.

For now it seems like only one is on their trail. Glancing to his left one nods at his companion, watching as the other pulls out two hooked swords and swings up onto the roof of a nearby shop, continuing his movement across rooftops. The other keeps moving and the agent, as predicted, stays with him.

He can feel the earth shaking as the Dai Li gets ever closer. He slows to round a corner and suddenly a rock fist is shot his way. He manages to jump out of the way before turning and drawing his swords. The twin blades cut through the quick succession of rocks that are sent his way, shattering them to pieces. Before any can get through a figure drops down behind the agent. A hooked sword around his ankle pulls him out of his stance and off his feet, he then knocks him out with a sharp blow of a pommel to his head. They pause briefly as the rocks fall to the ground before moving off once again. The commotion must have been heard and they did not want to be anywhere close by when the patrol came to investigate.

The sun was just starting to rise over the outer wall when the two returned to their hideout. The tea shop long since abandoned by its owner now sporting boarded windows and a small army of rebels hidden inside. 

They entered through the back door, only relaxing when the lock clicked behind them. The kitchen was still empty but sounds of stirring could be heard as others started to rise for the day.

Pulling out their spoils they quickly glanced over the medical supplies before putting them away. Then they looked more closely at the stolen papers; times of stock shipments, their contents, details of army movements and a curious defence plan for something called 'the day of black sun'.

Taking down there masks and hoods they looked at each other; one smirking whilst the other scowled.

"I told you" Jet said "easy".

Zuko sighed, shaking his head. He better get breakfast started before they got too caught up in battle plans.


End file.
